


For Her Happiness

by reading_fiction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Contracts, Deals, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Possessive Behavior, this is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_fiction/pseuds/reading_fiction
Summary: Dipper wanted Mabel to be with the one she loved. And that was why he took Pacifica's place.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines smiled when he saw his twin, Mabel Pines, chatting happily with Pacifica Northwest. Even though Pacifica was too prideful, due to her being a Northwest, Dipper could see her wearing a little smile while talking to Mabel. 

He knew. They were both in love. It was obvious. But it was not to be.

The Northwest family made a deal with another family a long time ago. The Northwest forgot but the other family never did.

The Cipher family was, and still is, the richest and the most influential family in the Gravity Falls. They were the reason why the Northwest's became successful.

As stated in their deal, the Northwest's were to give a relative, any relative, married or not, to a Cipher to do as they pleased to them. 

The reason why it wasn't carried out wasn't known but there were rumors. None were proven and the ones who assumed or believed the rumors openly were never found again. Ever.

Going back to the point, his twin was never going to be with Pacifica because she was the only one who was 'good enough'.

(But if Dipper was to compare her with her parents, he would say she was the best choice.)

It was Northwest business and Dipper wouldn't have done anything for their family. But Dipper loved Mabel and Mabel loved him but she also loves Pacifica. And they would never be together unless he did something.

That was the only reason Dipper agreed to actually meet the head and the only member of the Cipher family left, Bill Cipher, again. He only went on one of the meetings Bill requested and it didn't end well. Let's just say it ended with a grown man crying, a business closed, a building destroyed, him scared, and Cipher giggling maniacally. He unconsciously shivered at the memory.

Dipper was brought out of his thoughts when a gloved hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see it was Bill, grinning at him.

"Pine Tree! So nice for you to finally agree to talk to me again. Last time was a bit...eventful. I'm sure something like that won't happen again." There was something sinister in those words. He could just feel it. "But you must have been waiting here for a while now, haven't you? Come on, Pine Tree. I know just the place."

Aaaaand he was dragged towards a club? Wait, no, it was a bar slash restaurant owned by the...Cipher family.

Dipper sighed again once he sat beside Bill. Bill opened a menu and leaned towards him. He pushed Bill back and spoke, "Look. I just wanted to talk to you. Not-not whatever this is!"

Bill's face went stoic. He closed the menu and placed it on the table. Dipper flinched. He cleared this throat before speaking. "This, Pine Tree, is a date. But you wanted to talk, so talk." And Dipper did.

"I want you to leave Pacifica alone."

Bill stared then started giggling which soon turned into laughter. The whole building went silent except for Bill who was still laughing. Everything was tense. He stopped. He looked at Dipper again, studying his expression. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"What do I get in exchange for her?"

Dipper gulped. "You don't even like Pacifica. Why can't you just let her go?"

"Give and take, Pine tree," Bill grinned. "Plus, that would be going against the contract. Wouldn't want her to be killed, do you?"

"Take me." Dipper told him. "You want me, don't you? Then in exchange for Pacifica, take me. I'll be yours." 

Bill's grin widened. "You got yourself a deal, darling." He purred.

→→→↑↓←←←

Dipper watched as his Pacifica ran towards her sister screaming that they could be together now because Cipher didn't want her anymore. He smiled seeing his sister laugh and smile as boisterously as before.

An arm wrapped around his waist and he let himself be pulled for a kiss. Seeing his sister happy was worth it.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter, I guess.

Mabel was ecstatic. Pacifica was free! They were free. Free to be together. To be with each other. 

Although, she couldn't just ignore her brother suddenly distancing himself from her. She was positive it had something to do with the rumors of him being seen together with Bill Cipher.

She'll confront him later and he can tell her all of his worries. She was his sister. She would do anything to protect him.  
____________________

She was free. Free to be with Mabel. Free from Cipher. She was free but she didn't know why.

Someone intervened. She brought a hand to her mouth. There was only one person who could've done it and there were rumors of him being seen together with Cipher.

Tears fell down her cheeks. She was free but now he was caged. There was nothing she could do to help him.  
___________________

He grinned. Everything went according to plan. And now, Pinetree was his.

He glanced at his lover, leaning against him, and giggled. He knew looking up old contracts would be beneficial to his plans.

He caressed his face and ignored the way he flinched and looked at him with fear filled eyes. Yes. Dipper Pines was his and he would do everything to keep him, right here, with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time?


End file.
